


Friends

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the only remedy for tears is ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Chattering away about anything that came to mind, Zitao follows Minseok across the playground, clutching at the back of his smock. Minseok gives a long suffering sigh.

"Taotao," he finally says, turning around,  "can you stop?" His smock is riding up at the neck and starting to feel uncomfortably snug at his throat, but he isn't prepared for the small whimper that emerges from the younger boy's throat as the three-year-old promptly lets go and sinks down into the sand, tears pooling in his eyes that were so bright a moment ago.

There's a sinking feeling in Minseok's tummy as he looks at Zitao, the happily giggles turned into sadness. The younger boy doesn't scream or shout or make a fuss, and that only makes him feel worse. He's in kindergarten, he should know better. Minseok looks down at the art project he was carrying home so carefully and, with a sigh, sets it on the park bench. Just then he hears the tiny strains of an ice cream truck's song around the corner.

Turning back to the younger boy, he crouches in the sand to be at eye-level.

"I'm sorry Taotao," he says, a small lump in his throat forming as Zitao looks up at him with watery eyes and a hopeful expression. "Do you want some ice cream?" The change on Zitao's little face from abject sadness to pure delight is a beautiful thing as the younger claps his hands with joy, tears forgotten.

"Ice cream!" he exclaims, using Minseok's arms as support to pull himself up to a standing position, Minseok putting his arms under Zitao's and lifting him in a hug.

"Yes, ice cream," Minseok grins, and taking Zitao by the hand, they walk towards the small crowd of parents and children forming.

"Minmin," Zitao says seriously, looking up at Minseok with black button eyes still slightly puffy with former tears, "I love you forever, okay?"

Minseok grins back. "Me too."


End file.
